Joking Jacob and Beautiful Bella
by memogoth08
Summary: Probably doesn't really match the title, written on a whim, very yummy, I hope. and I don't think bella's all that beautiful, just put it there cuz it sounded good.
1. Chapter 1

just because I've yet to read one like this.  
It's a Bella Jacob one.  
Here goes.

You should be able to tell if it's thoughts or random words you know? 'This means talking, not thinking.'

B

That big bastard. Always being SOOOOO flirty! But then when I finally try to flirt with him, he goes 'Not right now'. Who the hell does he think he is?! He's been groping on me for so long. Well not groping, but when Edward was here, Jake SOOOOO wanted it, now he thinks I'm trying to fuck him to forget about that prick. I'm not doing it for that, I was all IN LOVE with him and then he up and leaves saying he doesn't want me. Fine, completely fine, sure I was destroyed when he left like that. But then I realized that I was going all emo and bitchy just because some hundred year old virgin douche-bag had a change of heart. I'll make Jake want me, it'll be easy.

J

-sigh-  
I'm pretty sure she took it the wrong way, damn that girl. It's just sort of surprising that she came on to me after Edward the sparkling pixie faggot left her only four months ago. I mean, one day she's like a hollow shell, and a week later she was trying to stretch up and kiss me. I pushed her away thinking she was just trying to find someone she could pretend was 'her Edward', but I'm the opposite of that queer. I told her not now because I could hear the guys in the woods phasing and changing to come inside. Before I could tell her that though, she was in her truck driving off. Ugh. I'll talk to her in the morning, but it's a bit late. There's always tomorrow.

NOBODY

He picked his way over the dirty clothes piled at the bottom corner of his bed and laid down. Of course, sleeping like a rock. He wasn't even able to notice as a certain stubborn girl tiptoed in about an hour later and put her plan into action. First by grabbing a T-shirt and boxers from the pile of clothes.

B

This kids a freakin' beast! I swear! Oh well, it should work out better for me anyways. I've heard lots of guys like a girl in a baggy T. I bet Jakey boy will be really surprised.

N

She stripped herself of all her clothes, replacing them with Jakes T shirt and boxers. She then proceeded to climb into Jacobs bed and fall asleep soon there after.

J

OH. MY. GOD. He thought. Bella was in his bed, but not just in his bed, in HIS CLOTHES. In HIS bed, in HIS clothes, pressed against HIS chest and with HIS T-shirt pulled up, showing off the soft skin he'd always fantasized about.  
'Shit!' he huffed. He quickly got up and snuck as fast as he could to the bathroom. Once there he leaned against the door.  
She was just trying to mess with him, and he knew it, so what better fun than to mess back? he grinned as he quickly undid his pants, and then, clad only in boxers, snuck back into his room. She seemed to twist a bit when he lifted the sheet he used as a blanket. He didn't need a real blanket with his freakish body temerature. Seeing her curl at the contact of the chilly air, he came up with another idea. He swiftly slipped the entire sheet off the blanket and kicked it to the foot of the mattress. Within a minute his plan came into action, and -the Bella with HIS shirt pulled up showing her belly, and HIS boxers, he just now noticed, that were rolled up to the point of being baggy short-shorts- curled towards his warmth. He couldn't sleep with such a small distance between him and the teasing beauty, so he just stared and daydreamed for noone knows how long. What he didn't plan was what happened next.

BELLAS DREAM

She was on all fours, something hot was pressing against her from behind. Instead of being afraid, she found herself pushing back against the hot thing behind her, and instead of complaining, she let loose a moan, not full of pain or love, just pure lust and want. The owner of the rod that was poking her pulled her up to a sitting position. He then proceeded to lie next to her, and pull her on top of his offending member. Then the thing that made her go crazy was when she recognized him only by his voice, as he moaned.  
'Bellz, do you want me'  
He was fully erect, and it was rubbing the crack of her ass as she was sitting right above it. When she was too embarrassed to answer and only nodded, he made a frustrated groaning noise and bucked his hips. This sudden movement not only caught her sensitive spot on his hot stomach, but it knocked her forwards, so she was clinging to his chest. He slowly pushed his hips up, rubbing his shaft between her thighs as she tightened her legs on it, trying to feel it where she wanted most. His pace picked up the tiniest bit, but was still going painfully slow. She dug her nails into his sweaty chest, and wrapped one leg around his, moaning and grinding on him.  
'Hahh...J..J...ACOB! Please-...'

J

'Hahh...J..J...ACOB! Please'  
Even if he wanted to get away from her, he wouldn't be able to do so without waking her, she had one leg intertwined in his, and his cock between her thighs, -which had gotten hard while she rubbed and shuttered against him- not only that, she was grinding on him, and she was trembling, he could see it. She had already thoroughly wet his member, the feeling made him so horny. Then she said something that blew his mind. 'Don't tease'  
And she bit onto his chest. Hard.  
He gasped at the sudden pain.

B

She was going to get it, finally. It was right there, they were so close, but he wouldn't push it in, in such a NEED for it, she couldn't believe the sounds he caused her to make, and the words she couldn't help but say.  
'Don't tease-!' she groaned. She contained herself only by sinking her teeth into a pillow.  
Then jacob gasped, but it didn't go with their situation, it didn't match.  
Then she opened her eyes.  
Same room, same feelings, same heat, flesh in her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped and let go of Jakes chest.

"Jake?! What the fuck?!"

"Don't pretend you weren't fucking me in your mind babe!" He laughed looking at the wound in his chest that wasn't there anymore. Then he saw Bella getting up.

"It's none of your business faggot!"

"Oh, but it is Bells!" He said, reaching up with one of his long arms and prodding her through her wet panties. She squealed and fell to her knees, holding his hand underneath her. He continued to push his finger against her wetness and move it around. Her body raised everytime he touched her and she moaned. He pushed against where he guessed her hole was and turned out to be right, because her panties got a fresh flood of her fluids. She squirmed on his fingers and let out throaty sounds. Jacob grinned. He made his hand go flat and heard her make a disappointed noise.

He grabbed her leg with the hand that was underneath her and lifted it so she fell sideways. He looped his middle finger in the side of Bella's underwear before he pulled them down her legs. She wiggled underneath him, but didn't _really_ fight it. He laid on his side, slowly tracing his fingers up her legs. She kicked and fidgeted, but he made sure to keep his cock away from her range. Boot to wood is not good. He reached her thighs and his fingers became slick. He laughed and she jumped at the sudden sound.

He grabbed her legs and spread them wide. An image went through his mind that made him want to laugh his ass off. He pictured himself as a middle aged pervert and Bella as a child. He felt like that seeing as he was so big and she was so small. He pushed the shirt she was wearing up above her breasts, but left it on her. He kissed right between her breasts and heard her make a squeaky sounding breath. He propped one knee between her legs and held the other with his hand so she couldn't close her legs.

His free hand swirled around her thighs and he slowly made his way towards her navel with his face. He let his breath fan out all over her stomach, making her skin hot and wet. He let the hand teasing her thighs slide up and gently press against her clit. She flinched and gasped each time he did so. He let his mouth trail higher after dipping his tongue into her navel.

When he reached her breasts he bit one roughly and watched her yelp and squirm under him. He began flicking her clit and let his nail dig into it. This treatment didn't last long because Bella yelled as her orgasm hit and she squirted on Jake's abdomen. He was shocked when, after her release, she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him into a desperate kiss. His now slick muscles rubbed against her and she felt her legs twitch.


End file.
